


Distance

by mcjohnnalds



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band), 威神V (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Others - Freeform, NCT verse, Rated T for language, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WayV verse, just doten being doten but softer, soft fluff ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjohnnalds/pseuds/mcjohnnalds
Summary: Long distance sucks, but they make it work.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> this was very self-indulgent, just me being me.  
> typed this in an hour, so obviously un-beta'ed 
> 
> but please enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

Doyoung turned off the water faucet and grabbed the nearest face towel to dry himself off. They managed to finish their fansign on time today and got an extra free-time at their hotel. He was still tired from the back-to-back concert and promotions they have been doing. Now that a mere free-time is presented before him, let's just say he wouldn't miss the chance.

He had all of his evening planned out. A good shower, room service dinner, and maybe lurk on twitter for news about today's fansign and WayV before sleeping.

He managed to persuade Johnny to order room service for him since his pronunciation for Thai food was so much better than his. Doyoung was hungry and didn't feel like struggling to order food.

"Bathroom hogger," Johnny mumbled once he sees Doyoung fresh out of the bathroom, finally realizing that he was tricked.

Doyoung thanked Johnny before the older got into the bathroom. He made his way the sofa and laid down on it, head on the armrest with a towel underneath his head. His phone notification went off and he couldn't help but smile at it.

  
  
**from: tennis ball🤡**

[[translation](https://twitter.com/ten227__/status/1141379338618564608?s=09)]

_It really be your own boyfriend huh_

  
  
Doyoung couldn't help but chuckle at the message.

 

**me**

_Aren't you supposed to be busy or sumn_

 

 **From: tennis ball** 🤡

_That's a weird way to say I miss you_

 

**me**

_Go fuck yourself_

 

**From: tennis ball🤡**

_Fuck me yourself you coward_

 

**me**

_Soon_

 

**From: tennis ball🤡**

_Getting brave aren't we👀_

 

**me**

_And you're right, I do miss you_

 

 

The doorbell rang and Doyoung excitedly jogged towards the door. He signed the bill and quickly returned with his food towards the sofa he was lounging on.

"I'm gonna get something to eat at the restaurant. And probably get something in Seven-Eleven. Do you want anything?" His roommate asked before eyeing the dishes on the table.

"No, I'm good. Do want to share with me?" Doyoung asked, already munching on a spring roll.

"I'm just gonna go downstairs. I know you're gonna call Ten and be gross together and I would rather have my ears bleed rather than hear you guys talk on the phone. So goodbye!" Doyoung threw a pillow at the retreating Johnny for the comment and for stealing one of his spring rolls.

He unlocks his phone right after the door clicked and frowned at the _seen_ that appeared on the screen. Doyoung laughed at himself for getting sad at trivial things. He then remembered that Ten, Kun, and Lucas were going for an event in China. They were probably as tired as he was.

 

Doyoung was about to finish his last piece of spring roll before he got an incoming facetime.

"Hello, shit head." Doyoung broke into a smile seeing the Thai man on screen.

"That's really not the way you're supposed to say hello to the only person who tolerates your annoying ass." He heard Kun said before the screen on his phone turned black and the two were yelling in Chinese. Doyoung laughs as Ten reappeared on the screen excusing himself after beating up a pest in his hotel room. 

"Tell Doyoung-hyung I said hi!"

"Hello to you to Xuxi!" He replied before hearing Ten yelled something in Chinese to the two. He heard something along the lines of " _we are leaving so stop throwing pillows at us_ " and " _what kind of soup do you want_ " yet he didn't seem to care. 

"I miss you." He tells Ten truthfully. 

"What happened to Mr. 'hmm I don't know sorry' huh?" Ten challenged, nothing but teasing in his voice.

"I just miss you."

"We literally saw each other 3 days ago."

"Doesn't make up for the one month I was away though. Distance sucks."

"Okay, maybe points were made. But we always make it work. Wait, is that Pad Thai?" Doyoung nods as he slurps on the pad thai, it is his favorite, and coincidentally Ten's too. 

"Have you eaten?" 

"Nope. Wait Xuxi just texted me and asked for what I wanted. Let me just find the correct name for it." Doyoung smiles as he watches Ten's eyebrow furrowed together, something that Ten does whenever he's concentrating on something. "Okay, I'm done."

"Why didn't you go out with them?"

"Ordering food here is hard, especially when they never treat me seriously because I'm still lacking in Mandarin." Ten said nonchalantly as he planted his face onto the pillow. Doyoung frowns at the knowledge, all he wanted to do now was to fly himself to where Ten was and pat his head. He might get his hand broken though, but he's worth the risk. "But I got two maids to get me stuff so it's okay. And I miss you a lot. And since you don't always contact me, I have to be the one who does stuff."

"Will you ever let this die?" Doyoung sighed into his food. The other shook his head and smiled gleefully. Petty Ten is a pain in the ass, but as long as Doyoung gets to see his smile, he'd succumb to his wits.

 

Their facetime went a lot longer than either of them expected. They took turns on telling the other about their day, making remarks here and there as they tell each other the weird and funny things the others did. Doyoung had finished his mango sticky rice and Ten was still rolling around on his hotel bed. Doyoung had been suppressing quite a number of yawns before one finally broke.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Probably rehearsals. I don't know, I'll see things tomorrow."

"You're probably tired. Get some rest once you finish your food." The Thai had lowered his voice as soon Doyoung yawned. The two stare at each other in silence, quietly basking at the lone time they finally have, even when it's through their phones. That is before a loud knock paired with Xuxi's loud voice was heard by both of them.

"Oh God, no. My maids are back. We were just having a moment." Ten's whines muffled by his pillow.

 "Hey," Doyoung calls out.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."

The surprised look on Ten's face made him smile. It's not like he had never said it before, everyone knows that Doyoung is a man of actions, not only words. He is sure that Ten knows that he loves him, but it feels nice to catch him off-guard by actually announcing it. Ten broke into a smile before saying it back.

"I love you too, Dongyoung. A lot." Doyoung could feel his cheeks warm up. It's stupid, but whenever Ten calls him by his real name, his heart just automatically skips a beat. It didn't help that Ten was smiling with a hint of blush on his cheeks too. God, Doyoung is so in love with this man.

"Let them inside and eat. And don't forget your vitamins. Then get some rest."

"Okay, Mom."

"You just had to ruin the moment, don't you?"

"You love me nevertheless."

"True."

"Good night, Dongyoung. Sleep well." Doyoung waved back to the Thai man waving at him before he ended the facetime.

He removed himself from the sofa and cleared up the plates and tray. He quickly put the tray next to the door outside, making sure of the space so that Johnny's disastrous legs won't come in contact with them once he's back.

He climbed up to his bed, snuggled himself in the comforter before texting Ten goodnight.

 

Sleeping is going to be easy tonight for Doyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know what you think of this fic in the comments and leave a kudo too if you liked it!
> 
> don't forget to stay hydrated and get enough sleep! hope you have a great day/night♥
> 
> come and yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mcjohnnalds)


End file.
